1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a process for forming a synthetic fiber. In one aspect, this invention relates to a novel process for manufacturing a synthetic fiber composed of a specified thermoplastic composition.
2. Background
Disposable absorbent products currently find widespread use in many applications. In the infant care and child care markets, disposable diapers and training pants have replaced reusable cloth absorbent articles. Other widely successful disposable absorbent products include feminine care products such as sanitary napkins or tampons, adult incontinence products, and health care products such as surgical drapes or wound dressings.
A disposable absorbent product includes a composite structure including a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent structure between the topsheet and backsheet. The disposable absorbent products include some type of fastening system for fitting the product onto the wearer.
Disposable absorbent products are subjected to one or more liquid insults, such as of water, urine, menses, or blood, during use. As such, the outer cover backsheet materials of the disposable absorbent products are made of liquid insoluble and liquid impermeable materials, such as polyolefin films, having sufficient strength and handling capability so that the disposable absorbent product retains its integrity during use by a wearer and does not allow leakage of the liquid insulting the product.